A la que es demasiado angelical
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: El sentir del acróbata expresado a través de las palabras del gran maestro francés. Espero les guste. Odio hacer summary's u.u


**El poema se llama "A la que es demasiado alegre" y pertenece al libro "Las flores del mal" de Charles Baudelaire. Los personajes son propiedad de GONZO y quien corresponda. Las frases en cursiva pertenecen a Andrés Calamaro y a Los Piojos. La trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**A la que es demasiado angelical.  
by Hana Hime

* * *

**

Tu cabeza, tu gesto, tu aire

Como un bello paisaje, son bellos;

**Verla era ver la hermosura hecha carne. Era verla moverse, era escucharla hablar, era sólo estar a su lado y sentir su calor. Era conversar con ella y ver la multiplicidad de gestos con los que se expresaba. Era mirarla al hablar para ver las discretas e indiscretas muescas que hacía su boca, sus ojos, ese delicado espacio entre la nariz y el entrecejo. Toda ella era maravilla incluso en su combinación de colores, aquella tan nutrida paleta de colores que la naturaleza se había esmerado en elegir al crearla. Su voz como campanitas sonando a la menor brisa, y la gloria de escuchar su nombre escapar como prófugo de sus dulces labios…**

Juguetea en tu cara la risa

Cual fresco viento en claro cielo.

**Y era siempre risas y sonrisas. Era amor y bondad. Era cálida y ligera, delicada como pluma, alegre como un girasol en la pradera. Era como seda al viento y suave algodón. Era estar con ella e inevitablemente contagiarte de su entusiasmo, de su dulzura, de su preciosa y a veces cruel ingenuidad. Era cielo, como su nombre…**

El triste paseante al que rozas

Se deslumbra por la lozanía

Que brota como un resplandor

De tus espaldas y tus brazos.

**Y era mujer. Toda ella curvilínea, flexible, suave, luminosa. Era leche en la piel, fuego en los ojos y pétalos sus cabellos al viento. Era oasis en el desierto, el mar para la arena, manantial en la montaña. Era verla y querer arrodillarse a agradecer. Era esperar incansablemente una sonrisa de su sensual boca, una mirada de sus profundos y grandes ojos, un roce de sus blancas manos… la oportunidad de apreciar las deliciosas y discretas líneas que la tela no podía ocultar.**

El restallante colorido

De que salpicas tus tocados

Hace pensar a los poetas

En un vivo ballet de flores.

**Era verla volar por los aires como un ángel del amor, como mensajera de Eros, como ninfa pagana. Era verla jugar con el arcoíris y la luz no descompuesta. Era verla trepar a los cielos, balancearse, saltar, flotar… era verla danzar entre las partículas de polvo y luz que a su paso se movían al brillo del sol y la luna y las estrellas… Era un campo de capullos floreciendo y lleno de mariposas alzando el vuelo.**

Tus locos trajes son emblema

De tu espíritu abigarrado;

**Era luz y color, era un arcoíris, era música. Era un hermoso pavo real extendiendo sus plumas. Engalanando a los espectadores, haciéndolos suspirar casi enamorados y algunos sin ningún casi de por medio. Era un hada, salida de cuentos fantásticos y mundos maravillosos, una gaviota vagando por el mundo. Libre ella de toda atadura que no fuera la orden de su corazón. **

Loca que me has enloquecido,

Tanto como te odio te amo.

**Y él la amaba. Por todo lo que ella era. Pequeñas y grandes cosas, ocultas o expuestas facetas de esa misma y única, y maravillosa persona. La amaba supo que nunca amaría a nadie, jamás. Era verla sentir su sangre hervir, su piel picar ansiosa por poder tocarla. Era ya sentir su cercanía. Era buscarla. Era anhelarla y desearla cada día, cada noche, a cada instante, en cada segundo. Era conocer, por fin, la adicción. Era estar cerca de ella y contenerse de tomarla como un alcohólico al brandy, aferrarse a ella hasta que estuviera vacía y sin vida, seguirla hasta donde su alma lo guiara.**

Frecuentemente en el jardín

Por donde arrastro mi atonía,

Como una ironía he sentido

Que el sol desgarraba mi pecho;

**Y todo le recordaba a ella. El sol a su sonrisa, las flores a su aroma, el atardecer a sus colores, la brisa a su voz, la música a su alma, las estrellas a su brillo interno. Los colores lo perseguían, las canciones lo hacían llorar, la luz lo hacía sonreír, los cielos suspirar y las flores respirar con profundidad. Siempre buscando y a la vez no, todo vestigio de su alquímica mezcla. **

Y el verdor y la primavera

Tanto hirieron mi corazón,

Que castigué sobre una flor

La osadía de la Naturaleza.

**Él, acostumbrado al control, lo supo perdido desde que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella. Todo su mundo vuelta se dio. Todos los significados cambiaron. Las cosas más tontas se volvieron importantes, y lo relevante irrelevante. Los absolutos, que él despreciaba, cobraron un nuevo significado en su corazón, y todos dedicados a ella.  
Era sentirse a sí mismo cambiado. Trastornado. Era rezar para olvidarla. Era pedir no recordarla. **_**Era querer llorar o salir a matar. **_** Él, que nada necesitaba, se encontraba hurgando por migajas… sonrisas, miradas, caricias, susurros.**

Así, yo quisiera una noche,

Cuando la hora del placer llega,

Trepar sin ruido, como un cobarde,

A los tesoros que te adornan,

**A veces, sin saber cómo, se encontraba a sí mismo bajo su ventana. Aquel balcón en las alturas, bañado en flores y luz de luna. Tan cerca ella en su cama, su piel desnuda bajo las sábanas, su dulce aliento escapando en suaves susurros, sus ojos cerrados, su mente viajando por mundos inimaginables; y tan lejano él. Abajo, en la ciudad, en el mundo, hundido en responsabilidades, atrapado en su locura, en su irrefrenable deseo por ella. En ese amor que lo trastornaba cada día más.**

A fin de castigar tu carne,

De magullar tu seno absuelto

Y abrir a tu atónito flanco

Una larga y profunda herida.

**Las noches que había pasado bajo su ventana fueron tantas como suspiros había largado desde que la había conocido. Y cada noche aguardaba, deseando, deteniéndose y volviendo a desear. Llegar a esa habitación saturada con su dulce aroma, correr esas suertudas sábanas que cada noche la acariciaban y por fin, verla.  
Toda ella. Toda suya. Toda mujer. Toda entregada y servida a él, como un banquete sobre la mesa. **_**Tanta belleza volcada en la mesa, desnuda toda rebalsada…**_

**Tocar su cuerpo, adorarlo, besar cada plano, cada curva, cada lunar que sabía que tenía. Acariciar con sus manos, con su lengua, con su hombría, cada parte de ella que encontrara. Y castigarla. Por ser tan inocente, por ser así, un ángel, una santa entre las ovejas perdidas. Por volverlo loco. Absorber sus gritos, sus plegarias, sus gemidos. Tomar su boca entre sus dientes y devorarla. Marcar su blanco cuerpo con sus dientes, con sus dedos. Marcarla como suya.**

Y, ¡vertiginosa dulzura!

A través de esos nuevos labios,

Más deslumbrantes y más bellos,

Mi veneno inocularte, hermana

**El primero, el mejor, el último. Eso quería ser. Quería asaltar esa carne virginal y reclamarla. Conocer esos lugares que nadie conocía. En especial ese sitio hermoso y caliente. Húmedo y resbaladizo. Ese paraíso oculto que sabía que ella guardaba. Pero él sería el ladrón. Robaría el tesoro, tomaría la ambrosía de sus labios inferiores. Haría florecer ese capullo suave como guante de seda. En su locura cometería herejía. Convertiría a la santa en pecadora, a la virgen en mujer, al ángel en demonio. Porque sabía que sólo envenenándola de humanidad, ella sería suya. Suya para reclamarla, para amarla con la pasión del amante que moriría por ella, que perecería feliz brindándole placer y amor.**

**

* * *

**

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Hola a todos... ^^ leyendo unos poemas de Charles Baudelaire, se me ocurrió este pequeño shot. Pueden pensar en quienes quieran, pero yo lo hice pensando en Sora y Leon, también podrían ser Layla y Juri... o no sé, tal vez otro random...**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza en DAHO, en El diario y Multiple. La verdad es que me he colgado por demás con todas ellas, en especial por DAHO. Las empiezo pero no puedo seguir. v.v Espero termine esta situación antes de empezar otra vez los exámenes.**

**Si pueden, dejen reviews... ^^**

**Kisses & Bites**

**Hana ;)**


End file.
